The invention relates to a storage device for screwdriver bits or the like and for a chuck for the bits to be held in a compartment, the screwdriver bits with their clamping shafts inserted in pockets and the chuck having a head with an insertion aperture being removable after the storage device has been opened.
In a known embodiment, the storage device comprises two housing portions which accommodate the screwdriver bits and the chuck. One of the housing portions defines a cover, so that when storage device is closed, the screwdriver bits and the chuck are removed from sight. It is thus impossible to recognize the nature of the screwdriver bits and the chuck from outside. Such a storage device also turns out to be non-sales-promoting, in particular if the storage device is accommodated in a transparent packaging, even though the storage device can be seen.